


Терпение и труд все перетрут

by Ekevka, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [2]
Category: And Then There Were None (2015 TV), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Groundhog Day AU, Humour, POV Lawrence Wargrave, Suicide, WTF Kombat 2021, multiple character deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Судье Уоргрейву надо было надежнее выбирать место - теперь ему придется сделать все идеально
Relationships: Lawrence Wargrave & everyone
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Терпение и труд все перетрут

**Author's Note:**

> В работе используется стих из перевода Л. Беспалова

В первый раз судья Уоргрейв рассчитывал на естественное уважение любого полицейского к себе.  
Нет, не так: надеялся на это. К тому же, победить Блора он еще мог, а вот Ломбард был ему уже не по силам.  
Блор выслушал все догадки судьи — естественно, главным подозреваемым был Ломбард, как человек, к которому Блор выказывал откровенную неприязнь, — а потом обещал содействие.  
Но жизнь полицейского — это диагноз похуже истерии, и Блора пришлось убеждать едва ли не час, что "убийство" судьи — это единственная возможность вывести убийцу на чистую воду. Уоргрейв едва не застрелил Блора сам — оба в правосудии, к стиху бы подошло! — но пистолет был далеко спрятан.  
Все прошло как по маслу, Блор первым прошел к телу, надежно оттеснил замершего в ужасе от вида крови Армстронга… а потом запер дверь комнаты судьи снаружи после того, как туда принесли “тело”.  
Уоргрейв проклял собственную доверчивость и дом впридачу: в его состоянии незаметно вылезти из окна второго этажа не представлялось возможным. Даже ходить по комнате он не мог — с чердака все было отлично слышно, а он не мог предугадать, полезут ли остальные на чердак.  
Спустя день Блор вернулся — помятый, окровавленный и непомерно гордый собой. Он все раскрыл, он определил преступника — Ломбарда, естественно, — и они вместе с мисс Клейторн и Армстронгом разожгли костер.  
Помощь придет, и тогда весь мир узнает о доблести сержанта полиции Блора и всех ужасах этого острова.  
Уоргрейв не хотел ждать, пока остров заполонят такие же ищейки, как и Блор, или даже лучше, которые тщательно и жестко допросят самого судью, когда поймут, что маскарад не имел смысла.  
Слава богу, что у судьи ещ е было и сильное снотворное, то, что помогло миссис Роджерс. На радостях они опять начали готовить, присоединиться было относительно просто — это все было ради поимки Ломбарда, этот негодяй так умел втереться в доверие, что необходимы были радикальные меры!  
Ну а подсыпать в кофе достаточно снотворного, чтобы усыпить целый полк, а не четырех уставших людей, было совсем просто.  
Последней мыслью судьи Уоргрейва было "К черту стих!"

—-  
Десять негритят отправились обедать  
Один поперхнулся, их осталось девять  
—-

Проснулся Уоргрейв от свистка паровоза и вначале не мог понять, что происходит. Неужели он ошибся и доза оказалась слишком малой?  
Но почему тогда его одели и посадили в поезд в одиночестве? Неужели он проспал высадку с острова, всю неизбежную шумиху от обнаружения трупов?  
Дверь купе приоткрылась, и внутрь вошла мисс Клейторн. Судья уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить ее, как они здесь оказались, но понял, что она была одета в тот же костюм, что и в первый день.  
Костюм без следа песка или морской воды — он лично вытаскивал ее из воды, ткань его брюк была подпорчена, и он не думал, что третьесортная учительница могла себе позволить лучшую одежду, чем он.  
— Прошу прощения, могу я присесть? — спросила мисс Клейторн без малейшего узнавания в голосе или на лице.  
— Конечно, — кивнул судья и отвернулся к окну.  
Говорить сейчас не следовало, а вот обдумать нужно было многое.

Они вновь приехали в Девон, вновь сели на лодку. Судья подсознательно ожидал подвоха, даже когда увидел живого Ломбарда и генерала Макартура, которые и бровью не повели в ответ на фальшивое имя Блора.  
Окончательно судья понял, что все началось сначала, лишь когда они вошли в дом и мисс Клейторн спокойно подала ему руку. Без малейшей тени сомнения, которая была бы логична, если бы она помнила все те смерти, что произошли здесь, и "воскрешение" самого судьи.  
Одно было ясно: план нужно менять.

Порядок убийств определялся виной обвиняемых, однако сейчас судья решил пересмотреть свою логику. Вблизи Марстон, конечно же, был все тем же остолопом без намека на совесть или хотя бы ум в красивой голове, однако Ломбард отличался от него разве что развитым чувством самосохранения и той хитростью, что присуща хищникам. Совесть явно и у Ломбарда тоже была в зачаточном состоянии, и явно не просыпалась в ситуации, когда он сам был в опасности.  
Вплоть до ужина судья взвешивал за и против, но в конце концов все решил случай: стакан Ломбарда оказался банально ближе. Хотя пить из него Ломбард стал лишь в конце беседы — столь поздно, что генерал Макартур и мисс Брент уже откланялись спать, а судья едва не подбросил вторую порцию уже Марстону.  
Но Ломбард осушил стакан залпом, налил и пригубил второй — весь вечер он словно бы забыл, что в руке у него было виски, но теперь вспомнил и компенсировал, — и наконец-то поперхнулся.  
Ломбард закашлялся, уронил стакан. Армстронг бросился ему на помощь, но судья знал, что сделать уже ничего было нельзя.  
Естественно, показывать этого было нельзя. Нужно было встревоженно поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, все время держась подальше — на месте уже был врач.  
Ломбард умер так же быстро, как и Марстон в первый раз — эффект это произвело несколько меньший, поскольку упасть на мисс Клейторн он не упал, — но зато судья смог посмотреть ему в гаснущие глаза, когда Армстронг тщетно пытался что-то сделать.  
Удовлетворение от смерти Ломбарда было гораздо большим, нежели от любой казни: хотя убедить присяжных зачастую было сложнее, нежели невзначай уронить немного порошка в стакан, сам факт того, что именно присутствие самого судьи здесь и сейчас решило судьбу осторожного и опасного человека, именно его действия и решение лишило жизни Ломбарда, пьянил не хуже крепкого вина.  
Ломбард всхрипнул в последний раз, и вместе с ним задержал дыхание и сам судья, словно бы примеряя, как это. Марстон не вызвал раньше у него такого сочувствия — все-таки Ломбард вызывал уважение там, где Марстон, скорее, был жалок со всеми своими ужимками и кривляниями.  
— Он… мертв? — спросила мисс Клейторн, чуть покачиваясь.  
— Да, — хрипло ответил Армстронг, затем отстраненно потянулся за салфеткой, вытереть руки.  
— Но как? — спросила мисс Клейторн со всем недоумением пускай и встревоженного, но все еще не ожидавшего смерти человека, и судья еще раз поразился тому, как их изменили последующая пара дней.  
Изменят.  
Все еще в будущем.

Марстон был совершенно неуправляем: единственное, на что можно было положиться, так это на то, что он найдет способ разозлить Армстронга. Была ли причиной искренняя взаимная ненависть двух мужчин или же Армстронг на самом деле Марстону завидовал жгучей черной ненавистью, судья не знал — но теперь козлом отпущения стал Армстронг, который словно бы истерил за всех них.  
Особенно, когда среди вещей Ломбарда Блор нашел револьвер — и, ведомый инстинктом всех полицейских, прикарманил оружие. Армстронг обвинял Блора во всех грехах — в ход пошла и неумелая ложь при знакомстве, и слова пластинки, вот разве что насчет веса полицейского неспортивный Армстронг не прошелся, — но успевал огрызаться и на подозревающую его мисс Клейторн, и на Марстона, и даже пару раз на самого судью.  
Атмосфера была невыносимой, но совершенно иначе, нежели в первый раз. Если тогда все боялись одного и того же, но подозревали всех, то сейчас все ненавидели, и тоже практически единодушно: лишь мисс Брент порицала Марстона, с пуританской уверенностью осуждая не человека, а образ.  
Судья успешно усыпил миссис Роджерс: пока что ничего не показывало, что в отношениях слуг главной была она, а поэтому ее ждала самая мирная смерть. Успешно же подкараулил генерала Макартура: тот вновь даже не обернулся на шаги судьи, хотя и шептал что-то.  
Чье-то имя, понял судья, уже вытирая биту для крикета от своих отпечатков, и понял, что совесть успешно ела генерала уже долго.  
От этих смертей удовлетворения не было: он просто выполнял роль, но оба человека успешно осудили себя сами.  
Словно бы он пришел на процесс, когда присяжные уже все решили, и ни адвокат, ни прокурор, ни он сам не поколебали бы их мнения. 

Эти два убийства окончательно похоронили всю надежду на то, что Ломбард банально подшутил над ними. Они же практически похоронили и Армстронга: добрый доктор имел неосторожность найти труп генерала Макартура, после чего был заперт в своей же спальне и ждал лишь лодки для отправки на берег.  
Такого судья не ожидал: в прошлый раз атмосфера была полна подозрений, но сейчас все наоборота уверились в своей безопасности. Убийцы, все до одного, считали, что все окончено!  
Судья нанес визит доктору Армстронгу, естественно, уведомив о том Блора. Доктор теперь пребывал в апатии, настолько глубокой, что даже не поднял головы при звуке поворота ключа и скрипе двери.  
— Добрый вечер, — спокойно сказал судья, осторожно усаживаясь на стул около туалетного столика.  
Столик был чист, и рядом ничего не валялось, кроме осколка зеркальца: видимо, доктор уже успел не только выместить свою фрустрацию на собственных вещах, но и убрать их.  
— Вечер, — откликнулся Армстронг, все еще смотря в пол. — Пришли посмотреть на очередного преступника?  
Его руки дрожали, внезапно заметил судья. И как он оперирует? Или там Армстронг спокоен, как удав при виде кролика?  
— Да. Хотя вы и не убивали ни Ломбарда, ни миссис Роджерс, ни генерала Макартура, — ответил судья.  
Армстронг задрожал уже целиком, а в его глазах загорелась злость.  
— И почему же вы этого не сказали сразу? Молчали себе в своем углу! — закричал он неожиданно хрипло.  
— Мое дело — изучить доказательства обеих сторон и составить свое мнение о виновности обвиняемого, — ответил Уоргрейв, пытаясь удержать взгляд Армстронга.  
Армстронг, как многие из действительно виновных и большинство просто нервных людей, в глаза судье не смотрел.  
— И такого ваше мнение? — вместо судьи Армстронг смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. — Невиновен?  
— В этом — да, — отчеканил судья.  
— Но не в том, в чем меня обвиняла пластинка, — Армстронг опустил взгляд на свои руки, но потом вновь посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Нас убивают практически в постелях, а вы верите театральной записи?  
— Бывали доказательства и получше, но никогда не стоит отметать что-либо просто потому, что вам не нравится источник, — ответил судья.  
Повисло молчание — тяжелое, наконец-то похожее на ту гнетущую атмосферу, что была в первый раз. Нельзя, нельзя было допускать, чтобы Армстронг ушел из общей группы — одной лишь внешне спокойной мисс Клейторн было недостаточно, чтобы раскачать такие махины, как Блор и Ломбард!  
Марстон. Ломбард уже спал вечным сном.  
Нет, в следующий раз нужно будет травить Марстона: от него никакой пользы!  
— Мне снится та операционная, — внезапно сказал Армстронг.  
Судья вновь посмотрел на него: доктор неожиданно поймал его взгляд.  
— Все в крови, и я весь в крови. А сестра уже везет нового пациента, — он звучал неожиданно спокойно. — Мне не снилось кошмаров уже лет десять, пока я не приехал сюда. Этот остров, этот проклятый остров во всем виноват!  
— Не стоит винить предметы в том, что сделали люди, — сказал судья, чуть подаваясь вперед.  
— Мне говорили. Пить я бросил, — ответил Армстронг. — И госпиталь сменил, чтобы даже слухов не было.  
Слухи были, иначе бы судья об этом никогда не узнал, но об этом говорить Армстронгу не было необходимости.  
— Да и потом, неужели я один такой? — продолжил Армстронг, явно скатываясь на то, что успокаивало его все эти годы: я не один оступился, все такие, с кем не бывает и подобные этому сантименты.  
— Это не оправдание, — строго сказал судья.  
— Конечно, но кошмары отступили. Да и разве я не помогал другим все эти годы? — Армстронг сглотнул, и на мгновение Уоргрейв начал опасаться, что Армстронг расплачется.  
Но тот сдержался, хотя судья специально промолчал.  
— Вот вы бы меня повесили? — вдруг спросил Армстронг. — Если бы не присутствовали здесь, если бы слушали всю эту историю в своем чистом судейском зале?  
Уоргрейв сглотнул, выгадывая время.  
В дверь постучал Блор, явно вспомнив о нормах посещения.  
— Вас зовут. — Армстронг явно расценил молчание судьи правильно, хотя и не догадывался об истинной причине такого к себе отношения.  
— Вы не виноваты в смерти Филиппа Ломбарда, Этель Роджерс и Джона Гордона Макартура, — тихо произнес судья, чтобы его услышал только Армстронг.  
Тот, судя по расширившимся глазам, намек наконец-то понял.  
Из комнаты доктора Армстронга судья выходил с неожиданно легким сердцем. Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это о том, что в прошлый раз искал союзника в Блоре.

Наутро Армстронг не проснулся: его лекарства Блор ему оставил.  
Но тело обнаружили только вечером: утром внимание отвлек Роджерс, а днем — мисс Брент.  
В конце концов, разбить окно судья смог и с первого этажа, дабы создать иллюзию, что Армстронг убежал и прячется где-то на острове.  
Блор неутомимо рыскал весь день, оставив дам под защитой судьи и Марстона, — хотя, скорее всего, полицейский совершенно не доверял мисс Клейторн, которая вполне могла и даже вызвалась составить ему компанию.  
Последняя беседа состоялась над телом Армстронга — и закончилась некрасивой дракой, когда Марстон попытался отобрать у Блора револьвер Ломбарда.  
Следовало запомнить — в относительно честном бою судья Блора победить не мог хотя бы потому, что полицейский отлично знал, куда бить, чтобы противник не встал. Трость или очевидная слабость судьи Блора не остановили.  
К счастью, револьвер все-таки долетел до рук мисс Клейторн.  
Судья надеялся, что последнюю пулю она прибережет для себя — повесить измазанную водорослями веревку он не успел.

—-  
Девять негритят, поев, клевали носом,  
Один не смог проснуться, их осталось восемь  
—-

В этот раз осознать, что все началось сначала, было проще: судья даже смог побеседовать с мисс Клейторн о погоде.  
Это помогало забыть ее же ожесточившееся лицо, когда она целилась в Блора — почему-то судье запомнилось именно оно, хотя стоило отметить то, как легко Блор начал бить — и бить сразу насмерть, несмотря на свои прошлые деяния.  
В конце концов, то, чего не было, фактом обвинения быть не могло — а то, что мисс Клейторн может убить, судья уже знал, иначе бы не пригласил ее.

Море в этот раз казалось спокойнее — волны были едва заметны.  
Еще на берегу Ломбард высказал сожаление, что подобный остров не оборудован приличным пляжем — он, очевидно, поддевал мисс Клейторн, которая от одного упоминания плавания чуть насторожилась.  
Но совсем немного — если бы судья не наблюдал за их общением, то и не заметил бы.  
А сейчас он хотел наблюдать, хотел понять, что пошло не так во второй раз.  
Чем Ломбард был так важен? Тем, что представлял опасность? Или тем, что мог переманить Клейторн на свою сторону, тем самым предотвращая то единодушие, которое довело Армстронга?  
Вопросы, вопросы, которые требовали ответов и в первую очередь, наблюдения.

Ужин был, как всегда, великолепен: даже тот факт, что фактически судья ел его уже третий раз нисколько не умалял качества и вкуса еды.  
Вкусная еда, спокойная в целом беседа — главным было развести Марстона и Армстронга по разным углам, что произошло довольно быстро, — красивый закат за окном.  
На мгновение судье показалось, что вся эта фантасмагория, сам факт того, что он словно бы восстает из мертвых который раз, — не ради того, чтобы все в этой компании осознали свои преступления, но ради того, чтобы он, судья в отставке Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, осознал красоту момента.  
Но только на мгновение.  
Красивых моментов в его жизни было достаточно, а возмездие должно было ждать каждого соразмерно преступлениям его.  
В этот момент заиграла пластинка, словно бы подтверждая его вывод.  
Судья встал, пошел следом за основной компанией — хромал он чуть больше обычного, но Блор пинал как-то чрезмерно ожесточенно, даже после смерти чувствовалось, — и в последний момент свернул помочь Роджерсу уложить миссис Роджерс вместо того, чтобы сразу вернуться в компанию наверху.  
— Клянусь, сэр, я ничего не знал о содержании пластинки, — сразу же вскинулся Роджерс, словно бы ожидал обвинения.  
— Если бы знали, то предупредили бы свою жену, — заметил судья.  
— Конечно… то есть нет, я бы просто ее не ставил, — Роджерс переводил взгляд с судьи на дверь и обратно, явно пытаясь дать ему понять, что он хотел остаться наедине с женой.  
— Иди к господам. Мне лучше, — прошептала миссис Роджерс, не открывая глаз.  
Роджерс сжал кулаки так, что заскрипели его перчатки. Миссис Роджерс чуть всхлипнула.  
— Пойдемте, Роджерс. Я попрошу доктора Армстронга налить вашей жене успокоительного. — Судья сделал шаг из комнатушки слуг и замер, — Пойдемте.  
— Да, сэр. — Роджерс нарочито осторожно подоткнул одеяло вокруг своей жены и вышел вслед за судьей, закрывая за собой дверь. — Успокоительное после подобной клеветы было бы кстати.  
— Клеветы? — уточнил Уоргрейв.  
— Да, сэр. Коронер не нашел в наших действиях ничего предосудительного, — Роджерс смотрел прямо в глаза судье, и в его взгляде не было ничего, кроме злости. — Я шел десять миль в грозу за доктором. Мы не могли сделать ничего больше.  
— Я верю, что вы сделали все, что могли, — ответил судья тем тоном, который преберегал для особо неаккуратных и непунктуальных адвокатов.  
Потом судья пошел к остальным: его ждали Марстон и первый раунд очередного цикла.

Роджерс был предусмотрительным слугой — он аккуратно отложил собственный ужин в теплый угол плиты, чтобы спокойно перекусить перед сном уже после уборки столовой.  
Туда судья и подсыпал порцию снотворного, от которого не проснешься.

Наутро смерть Роджерса обнаружили и расползлась эта новость, как слухи между служащими суда: никто ничего не объявлял, однако мнения уже разделились — кто-то считал, что это самоубийство из-за проснувшейся совести, кто-то — что это сердечный приступ.  
Миссис Роджерс была еще незаметнее, чем обычно: судья ожидал хотя бы истерики, но если женщина и рыдала по супругу, то делала это за закрытыми дверями кухни.  
Даже Блор, который вызвался помочь с дровами после того, как стало понятно, что иначе завтрака не будет, не мог сказать ничего о душевном состоянии бедной вдовы.  
— Это наказание Божье, — сообщила мисс Брент уже после завтрака, когда генерал Макартур вышел на прогулку, а миссис Роджерс принесла кофе.  
Миссис Роджерс задрожала так, что кофе налить бы уже не смогла: хорошо хоть мисс Брент начала говорить уже после того, как служанка поставила поднос.  
— Но вас Господь помиловал, — улыбнулась мисс Брент, словно бы она была последней инстанцией на этой земле.  
— Разве? — миссис Роджерс подняла голову.  
На ней все равно были ее нелепые очки, но теперь она вся словно бы собралась в комок, явно приняв какое-то решение.  
— Да, вы же живы, — поддержал мисс Брент генерал МакАктур.  
— Я сказала ему про то завещание! — закричала миссис Роджерс так, что на столе задрожали чашки. — Я! И даже если душил он, даже если все сделал он — как, как это может быть не моей виной? Я его надоумила, я… — Ее голос перешел в всхлипы.  
Мисс Клейторн рванула вперед, утешающе обняла. Мисс Брент наоборот, отстранилась, словно бы перед ней появилось какое-то особо противное насекомое.  
— Это ваш муж вам так говорил? — спросил Блор так, словно бы уже мысленно составлял протокол.  
— А сегодня я проснулась, а он — нет, лежал так тихо… — прошептала миссис Роджерс куда-то в плечо мисс Клейторн.  
Судья кивнул Армстронгу. Тот отмер, и, слава богу, молча пошел за своей аптечкой.  
— Жена может не свидетельствовать против мужа, тем более если он уже мертв, — спокойно и размеренно сказал судья, стараясь, скорее, тоном успокоить миссис Роджерс.  
Блог чуть поник, явно осознав, что раскрывать тут нечего.  
— Это вы можете снять парик и уйти из своего суда, вас он не касается, — миссис Роджерс подняла голову. — А я не могу уйти от судьи в своей голове!  
— Преступника постигло наказание, — ответил судья, думая скорее о том, как он бил топором по Роджерсу, нежели о том, как мирно последний умер в этот раз.  
— А вам сейчас доктор принесет успокоительное. Оно поможет, — мисс Клейторн погладила миссис Роджерс по голове и повторила со всем весом личного опыта: — Оно поможет.  
— Ваш муж должен был думать своей головой. Если вы не говорили ему прямо, как убивать вашу хозяйку, то вашей вины в этом нет, — добавила мисс Брент.  
Судя по тому, каким взглядом ее одарила мисс Клейторн, мисс Брент еще и ее задела за живое.

В этот раз Уоргрейв расслышал, кого звал генерал.  
Он повторял имя: “Лесли”.

Блор не обладал пунктуальностью Роджерса, поэтому подгадать его при рубке дров не удалось. Из-за этого завтрак состоялся позже. Погода и вовсе была почти идеальна.  
Атмосферу портило разве что отсутствие лодки и три трупа в разных комнатах.  
— Давайте разожжем вечером костер, — предложил в очередной раз Армстронг. — Они точно увидят, что-то не так.  
— Тогда жечь надо сейчас. Вечером это могут посчитать очередной забавой, — заметил Ломбард.  
— На острове точно нет ничего плавучего? — уточнила мисс Клейторн. — Хотя бы плота…  
— Нет. Миссис Роджерс была в этом уверена, а мы еще и все обыскали, — покачал головой Блор.  
Мужчины пошли складывать костер, а судья остался на террасе обдумывать положение вещей. Возможно, придется поступить как в первый раз…  
Костер горел до вечера, однако никакого эффекта это не возымело. Ни одна из плавающих где-то вдали лодок не подошла ближе.  
Судье это все пересказали мужчины — он оставался на террасе, отлучившись лишь затем, чтобы решить вопрос с мисс Брент. Ее тело обнаружила мисс Клейторн, уже когда начался прилив и лодки поползли в гавань.  
Судья зашел в дом вместе с остальными как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мисс Клейторн зачем-то выходит наружу. За ней бросились Ломбард и сам судья: Армстронг что-то буркнул и увлек Блора в столовую.  
— Клейторн! Стойте! — Ломбард легко догнал девушку. — Что вы задумали?  
— Я смогу доплыть до берега. Прилив мне поможет, а плаваю я отлично. — Клейторн обошла Ломбарда и пошла к бухте.  
Ломбард ухватил ее за плечо.  
— Подождите до завтра. Придет лодка, и нас увезут, — произнес он так тихо, что судья бы не услышал, если бы остановился дальше.  
— Разве вы плавали в открытом море? — спросил судья, не очень желая, чтобы Клейторн покидала остров.  
Но в прошлый раз она пыталась уплыть в шторм, а сейчас вода была спокойна и тиха. Раз уж весь стих пошел насмарку и в этот раз, почему бы ей не утонуть?  
— Да. Я смогу, — мисс Клейторн скинула руку Ломбарда и пошла дальше. — Я умею быстро плавать и знаю, что делать, если начну тонуть.  
— Умеете? А как же тот мальчик? — крикнул ей вслед Ломбард, явно пытаясь задеть и тем самым оставить на берегу.  
Судья подошел ближе, и приготовился хватать уже Ломбарда, если тот попробует догнать и остановить мисс Клейторн силой.  
— Возможно, после этого Хьюго меня простит, — донесся ответ мисс Клейторн.  
— Хьюго? Пластинка упоминала какого-то Сирила. — Ломбард повернулся к судье, но тот не стал уточнять.  
Судья в отставке Уоргрейв не должен был знать о Хьюго Гамильтоне, истинной причине того, почему мисс Вера Клейторн отпустила на верную смерть маленького Сирила Гамильтона.  
Вместо объяснений он потянул Ломбарда на скалу, откуда виднелась гавань на той стороне. Они стояли там молча все то время, пока мисс Клейторн храбро гребла в сторону берега, иногда отдыхая на воде — она действительно знала, как замереть и позволить течению нести себя вперед.  
— Она убила мальчишку, — сказал Ломбард, когда мисс Клейторн наконец-то подобрала одна из последних рыбачьих лодок, и судья не смог определить, чего в голосе Ломбарда было больше: удивления или восхищения.  
Стояли они близко к обрыву, поэтому удивляться — или восхищаться — Ломбарду оставалось недолго.  
Жаль, что скинуть его Уоргрейв мог лишь всем своим весом и неизбежно бы полетел следом.

—-

Восемь негритят в Девон ушли потом.  
Один не возвратился, остались всемером  
—-

Впервые за последние лет пятнадцать судья Уоргрейв был рад проснуться и вновь ощутить привычные, слабые боли. Кто бы мог подумать, что вся эта фантасмагория может показать и что-то хорошее, а не просто доказать безо всякого сомнения, что судья правильно выбрал остальных.  
В последнем он не сомневался.  
Проснулся он, тем не менее, все в том же поезде, отошедшем без двадцати час с Паддингтона, во все еще пустом купе.  
Мисс Клейторн еще не пришла искать свободное место — он так и не знал почему, но в данном вопросе причина была не важна, — поэтому он мог вновь все спокойно обдумать.  
Марстон был идеальной первой жертвой: то, как он вспоминал об аварии и о чем жалел, как он жалел и вел себя, ясно давало понять, что никакого раскаяния от него ждать не следует.  
Чета Роджерсов была сложнее: жена винила себя и боялась всего, в то время как муж, явно заслуживший виселицу, боялся, скорее, наказания. Как бы не хотелось судье верить, что без влияния второго никто из них ничего не совершит, факт оставался фактом: пожилая женщина была убита из-за наследства, и планировали преступление супруги вместе. Муж, тем не менее, был опаснее жены, и, скорее всего, ему и принадлежала сама идея ускорить смерть хозяйки, что бы по этому поводу ни причитала в истерике миссис Роджерс.  
Генерал Макартур производил впечатление спокойного, уравновешенного человека, но тот факт, что он стабильно впадал в хандру настолько сильную, что ни разу не оборачивался, когда судья подходил ближе, говорил о том, что свою вину в преступлении генерал чувствовал. Была ли это вина именно в смерти подчиненного или же жены генерала, ясно не было, а следовательно, интуитивно судья правильно ставил генерала позже миссис Роджерс, но раньше ее супруга. Но в этот раз стоило попытаться поговорить с генералом о случившемся — или же расспросить подробнее мисс Клейторн, вроде бы она упоминала о разговоре с генералом…  
Мисс Брент, возможно, могла и раскаяться — но, скорее всего, нет. Вера в собственное благочестие защищала от совести иногда даже лучше, чем объективная невиновность. Стоило обратить внимание на то, говорила ли с кем-то мисс Брент — она могла быть более откровенной с любой из женщин…  
Доктор Армстронг был многообещающ как потенциальный помощник: нервный и ищущий мнения других. Его антагонизм с Марстоном не дал нужного эффекта, выставив самого доктора невротиком. А вот если поставить его против Ломбарда и Блора, сыграв на том, что они явно опасались друг друга… А удобную скалу судья уже даже опробовал, на случай, если разговор зайдет не туда.  
Блор был слишком подозрителен, чтобы использовать его, и, пожалуй, слишком силен для того, чтобы убить в одиночку. Стоило застать его врасплох — скинуть какую-нибудь статуэтку со второго этажа или спрятаться за дверью гостиной...  
Ломбард был осторожен и опасен. Его явный интерес к мисс Клейторн мог как объединить их, если девушка его разделяла, так и наоборот, подставить Ломбарда под удар, если он позволит себе чрезмерные вольности в отношении мисс Клейторн. Но его можно было застать врасплох — и, вероятнее всего, на это мог решиться Блор, если бы начал достаточно подозревать Ломбарда.  
А потом судью озарило. Если все-таки пытаться придерживаться стишка, то сам судья явно подпадал под эпизод с судейством — даже если убрать профессии, то он был убийцей и ему же грозил суд за все то, что он совершил на острове. В первый раз он так и поступил, разыграл свою смерть, но потом отказался от этой затеи.  
Сейчас же он ее повторит, только возьмет в союзники Армстронга. А после можно будет сымпровизировать по обстоятельствам — убрать Армстронга так, чтобы остальные считали, что он еще жив, или наоборот, подкараулить Блора…  
А нервозность мисс Клейторн и ее способность убить любого при угрозе себе поможет судье расправиться с Ломбардом или Блором, или Армстронгом — тем, кто останется вторым вместе с мисс Клейторн и заряженным револьвером.  
А на саму мисс Клейторн после такого должна оказать должное влияние веревка в нужном месте.  
Поезд встал на очередной станции.  
— Будет гроза, Мейбл! Я не поеду, — прокричал какой-то старик под окном.  
— Пожалуйста, дедушка! У меня больше не будет выходных, мы уже купили билет… — девушка явно увлекала старика в сторону дверей вагона.  
— Помяни мое слово — шторм грядет! Мои кости не врут! — раздался голос уже изнутри вагона.  
Судья Уоргрейв позволил себе косо улыбнуться.  
Шторм будет очень кстати.

Семь негритят дрова рубили вместе,  
Зарубил один себя — и осталось шесть их.

Шесть негритят пошли на пасеку гулять.  
Одного ужалил шмель, их осталось пять.

Пять негритят судейство учинили,  
Засудили одного, осталось их четыре.

Четыре негритенка пошли купаться в море,  
Один попался на приманку, их осталось трое.

Трое негритят в зверинце оказались,  
Одного схватил медведь, и вдвоем остались.

Двое негритят легли на солнцепеке,  
Один сгорел — и вот один, несчастный, одинокий.

Последний негритенок поглядел устало,  
Он пошел повесился, и никого не стало.

И никого не стало.


End file.
